


无题

by icandrivecar



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Edison Cavani, Luis Suarez - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrivecar/pseuds/icandrivecar





	无题

因为同样来自萨尔托，又同样是前锋，教练就把他们安排到了同一房间里。一开始，国家队的安排让两个年轻人有点害羞，从前他们只是听说过对方的名字，可还从没见过面，不过也还好，有共同的话题可以讲，在球场上相互做个饼也就熟悉了。

他们一见如故。他们有相似的童年经历，还发现了共同的朋友。这并不奇怪，毕竟萨尔托这座城市也没多大。性格方面，温柔稳重的埃丁森和脾气略有些火爆的路易斯更是互补，每次在球场上路易斯错过进球机会时总是埃丁森来鼓励、安慰他。他们很快成为了无话不谈的朋友，除了一件事——埃丁森是一个omega。

是在房间里换衣服的时候，埃丁森不小心撕掉了抑制贴，信息素的气味立刻就溢了出来，被alpha敏锐的神经一下子就捕捉到了。亲眼看着抑制贴掉落的路易斯傻了眼——贴抑制贴太常见了，但是他怎么也没想到，抑制贴所掩盖的居然是omaga的身份。埃丁森手忙脚乱的贴好抑制贴，两个人大眼瞪小眼的愣了两秒，还是路易斯先打破了尴尬：  
“你…呃…教练知道吗？”  
“他们不知道，没有人知道。”  
路易斯张了张嘴，想说什么但又不知道从何说起，从小与足球为伴的他遇到的omega没几个，他想问绿茵场上表现英勇的队友怎么会是omega，是不是自己搞错了，又想起来他的室友在更衣室的淋浴间总要等大家都走了再最后一个冲凉，好像又有点说得通了。

“求求你能不能不要告诉教练？他们不会让一个omega上场的，”他皱着眉头，看起来急的快哭了，“我很小就开始踢球，我不知道为什么会分化成omega…为国家队效力是我最大的梦想，我，我不能在这个时候…”又突然抓住了路易斯的双臂，“求你了，真的求你了，你让我做什么都行，只是不要告诉别人好吗？求你了！”  
他从没遇见过这种事情，也从来没见过埃丁森这番样子，只能懵懵的点了点头，脑袋里想的却全都是为什么他泫然欲泣的样子也会这么好看。

这天以后他们还是一起训练，但是明明和原来一样的动作、交谈都让路易斯感受到了微妙的变化。进球后的拥抱总要第一个围到埃丁森身边，因为害怕被队友察觉他身体与众不同的柔软；看他被对方犯规也要跑过去挡在埃丁森与高大的后卫之间，不想他受一点伤害，这样的变化让他感觉奇怪又无法控制。在一次进球后埃丁森亲吻了他的脸颊，那温热的触感让他记忆深刻，第二天早晨内裤的黏腻就是最好的证明。

因为他答应保守秘密而对他格外殷勤的埃丁森还不知道这些，看见他有换下来的衣服就要拿走一起洗掉。路易斯还来不及阻止他，就看见黑色的内裤从裤子里掉了下来，上面的白浊蹭了埃丁森一手。埃丁森当然知道那是什么东西，两个人同时脸红到了耳朵根，不过埃丁森还是装作没事发生的样子捡起地上的内裤去洗衣服了。其实路易斯更想去捡起来的，只是他感受到了自己的变化，他又硬了。

赛程总有结束的一天，乌拉圭队在这一年的南美青年足球锦标赛上获得了第三名，不算差的成绩让全队都很开心，教练举行了party庆祝，所有人都喝了香槟，他们两个也不意外。回去休息的时候已经将近十二点了，到了房间却谁也不困。两个人并肩坐在地板上，酒精给了路易斯勇气，他本想对埃丁森说你球技真的很好，一转头看到月光照进没有开灯的房间打在埃丁森的脸上，话又改成了“你的眼睛好美。”  
埃丁森笑了，笑起来的眼睛弯弯的，酒精让他的脸颊红扑扑的，带着平时看不到的柔媚。然后又用那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着他说，“那你介意给我一个吻吗？”

没有人能拒绝吧。路易斯想。  
这是他的初吻，也是他的。路易斯含住他的唇，接着是笨拙的啃咬，大概是被咬痛了，埃丁森主动用舌头伸进他的口腔，划过牙龈缠绕住他的舌，抢夺着对方口中的氧气。一个舌吻结束后两个人头碰头靠在一起喘着粗气，一道银丝从两人嘴中拉出，成了情欲的见证。

路易斯用微微颤抖的手解开埃丁森的衬衣扣子，得到的回应是埃丁森用更颤抖的手解开自己的扣子。他忍不住又吻了他，手也从腹部划上了柔软的胸脯，双手玩弄着胸前的红色茱萸。埃丁森忍不住呜咽了一声，这是他第一次被别人碰到自己的敏感部位，身体的渴望更加强烈，他手放在恋人的脑后，抬起下巴，路易斯默契的一路向下，吻住他的下巴、脖颈、锁骨，留下属于自己的印记，最后含住乳首，啃咬，吮吸，用舌头挑逗着他。埃丁森忍不住将胸脯挺起，希望能得到更多的快慰。身后的穴口已经流出难耐的体液，就连前面的性器也挺着，铃口流着前列腺液。他拉下路易斯的内裤，早就硬起来的阴茎一下弹了出来，他试探的握住那根性器，却感到他在手中更大了几分。

“我们去床上好吗”埃丁森开口，嗓音和平时不同，这次的声音软的能掐出水。路易斯把他抱到床上，双腿分开架在自己的肩膀上，初经人事的少年不懂得为自己的omega扩张肠道，直接将肉刃送进泛着水光的小穴，只进去了头部也还是把他的omega疼的一颤，“痛…你轻点…”他不敢再动，俯下身舔弄着埃丁森胸前涨大的乳头，手也揉搓套弄着恋人前面的器官，直到身下的人耐不住欲望轻哼出声，摇着屁股让他进来才敢继续挺起腰来，把穴口外面的部分送进深处。毫无章法的操弄让omega更加难耐，就好像隔靴搔痒一般，扭着腰帮自己的alpha找对角度，终于在碰到一块软肉的时候把他送上高潮，将白浊射到了alpha的身上，巨大的快感让他想尖叫，可是仅存的一丝理智告诉他房间的隔音并不好，他用手背捂住嘴巴不敢出声，刺激下产生的泪水却挡不住的流了出来。

看到恋人眼睛旁边的亮痕，alpha克制住自己的欲望不敢再动，“怎么哭了？我弄疼你了吗？”，没几天以后他就知道了自己的omega在床上很容易被操弄到哭泣，可是现在的他还不太明白。埃丁森不懂他是怎么问出这样愚蠢的问题的，总不能让自己回答是因为太舒服了吧？可是感觉到身体里的那部分在往外退，又赶紧用腿圈住他的腰，“不是…你…你快点…”

肠壁内高潮后的痉挛让路易斯差点射了出来，好在他努力忍住了，将身体抽出来射在了omega的腹部。他没有标记埃丁森，在今天的情况下确实不适合做出这样的事。简单的清理后已经是深夜了，omega浑身发软地被抱在恋人的怀里，窄小的单人床使他们不得不紧紧相拥，共同睡去。

 

（英文我一点都看不懂，希望这篇能顺利发表别再翻车了…）  
（开车真的太难了，谢谢你能看完）  
（但其实我还写的挺开心的…文笔拙略请多多包涵_(:з」∠)_祝大家天天开心）


End file.
